Fireryash
Fireryash, also known as Captor Vosque Armatura, is currently a Lieutenant of the Vaktovian Empire. He was previously a Vaktovian Captain for multiple years before falling into inactivity. He earned his rank of Captain on the 17th of February with Aqous5 and Warrior0909. He got into VAC on April 5 2011 and was accepted into The Vaktovian Empire on April 9 2012 by Supreme General Dologan. He is a great sword fighter and a skilled sniper. The Vaktovian Empire (His story) It all started in 2011 when a friend my of brother came over and showed by brother and then showed me, ROBLOX. At first I thougt it would be boring. But then, the 24th of Febuary, I created my first acount and my only one still, fireryash. When I first joined, I played games. The first game that I played was Heli-Wars(Was very popular at that time). Then I did a lot of obbies. I wasn't good so that explains why I don't have bloxxer badge YET. I will soon though. So, then one day, I was sent a PM. My very first PM(If you don't count the 2 from ROBLOX you get when you create an account). It was from someone named PappyJR99. He asked me to join a group called NLA. So I did. I wasn't very active in it much but I remember some raids againts FEAR. Then I joined RGA who was owned by someone who is now colonel in Vaktovia named ShadowBlackSmith. And again, I wasn't very active. But I remember I built a base in SandBox(The game) and everyone in the server joined RGA just to get inside the base. But then, the shout that changed my life and got me to where I am today. Pappy shouted to join a new group called Vaktovian Army Corps. So I joined the 5th of April and then followed Pappy to SMO. I wanted to go in but people said I wasn't allowed inside so I was pissed because I thought they hated me until I read the rules and noticed why I wasn't allowed inside. And again, I was inactive. Then I met a girl in Jr.High School or something like that. We talked and then we went out...(Yes, I ODed once in my ROBLOXian life and I don't regret it. You will see why later). So she took all my time. And we always played games together. But then, while I was playing Freeze Tag. She enters the server and tells me she is breaking up with me. I was like "Mk..." and she was crying in real (Or as she was stating). So, after she broke up with me, I decided to leave NLA and RGA and focus on VAC. So I did. And after about 2 months I got level 2. NOTE: Me and my "Ex" we're together for a month so it has been 3 months since I joined VAC. So then, I looked at the shout and someone named XxXRaPPeRoXxX was holding a training or co-hosted it. All I remember is that he was commanding me in the training. It was my first training and my first time fighting so I was pretty much a noob. After 4 months of being level 2, I get to level 3. I was so happy that I could join cadets. So I joined cadets and after a month, I see that everyone is an Omega Cadet. I was happy at first until I was told someone AAed. Then they demoted half of the Omega Cadets back to Alpha. Unlucky me, I was part of the ones that got demoted back. But unfortunately, after a month, cadets closed. And after 2 months, I get level 4. After about 1 week, The Academy came. I sent a request to join seeing how I thougt it would be level 3+ like last cadets. After a week, I get a PM from DevilishPyro saying: Welcome to the Academy. I was so happy and went to my training. After 2 weeks, I was ready for a graduation test. So, I get PMed by Halorabbit who was a graduation tester who SAID he would give me one but never did... So one day, I go to SFT and meet and talk to Dologan for the first time. So, we SF a little while then an officer named daffyduckjr joins and a recruit(TVA rank) joins in aswell. So after a while Dologan says YOU READ THE REST HERE IS A FACT YOU WILL NEED TO KNOW, I don't remember why but one day when I was going to go see the VAK goup page I clicked request to join by accident. Back to the story now. Dologan says: "Check your groups." In real life I am like "Oh my god did he really just..." then I checked my groups and in real life I was like "OH MY GOD YES! YES!" I got accepted into the Empire the 9th of April. 1 year and 4 days after joining VAC. After 5 months of being in The Vaktovian Empire, I get Lieutenant (Not like that, I got promoted from private to PFC, then CPL, then SGT and finally Lt after 5 months). But then came the day I hated THE MOST in my whole ROBLOXian life. Dologan leaves VAK. I was pissed as hell and I couldn't believe it(You can see how the funeral went on my YT channel "fireryash"). So then an officer held a raid against MB in honor of Dologan. We fought for 3-4 hours until the officer said to retreat. This is what I replied: "NO! I am NOT LEAVING UNTIL WE WIN FOR DOLOGAN!" So the officer and all our troops left exept for me and 3-4 VACs. We fought and captured the all flags and held them for 4 minutes until a VAC got killed and they recaptured a flag. I then called for back up on the VAK wall and for the first time ever, after an hour of waiting and fighting, Heroofskill comes with a load of VACs/VAK. I was so happy. So after 3-4 hours we finally stopped charging and actualy made a plan and caught all the flags and won the raid. And then, in December, comes the day I loved and still love the most, Dologan comes back to VAK!!!!! I was happier then ever before to see my inspiration come back to VAK! After that, the winter games came. I won first round againt ROARY(Not his full name but he is a VAC) but then lost to Zakaevs on second round. So I went to see Gargix to see if I could get tickets to go to the ceremony and I did. And on that day, Vaktus, the emperor, came to the ceremony and I sort of talked to him. We had an FFA and I asked if he could join and he actually answered me. He said no though. I wanted to SF him before he left but he left too quickly at the end. Luckily Dologan said he would inform him of my request. But I never got another word from it so I am guessing Vaktus said no or Dologan forgot to inform him. Either way, I might get to SF him in the future. I hope so. Anyways, so it's all normal for me for 2 months until on February 17th, while I was defending, Dologan comes to SMO and tells me to follow him to his place. It looked pretty serious. So I went to his place and noticed Aqous and Warrior were there with of course Supreme General Dologan, General Mortez, General Aerys, General Ganex and General Bektor. So they explain to us why we were brought here and they give us the news that we are Captain. So we all reset at the same time and put on our new uniforms. After that, the 3 of us hold a raid together. Our first raid that we host. It was against X-101st and it was a great victory. After that, things got back to normal exept for the fact that we could accept people into VAC, we could shout, we could hold raids and defenses and we were invited to Officer meetings. But one thing's for sure, my journey is not over yet. Many things will happen a long my journey as a Vaktovian soldier as I shall always server Vaktovia. Glory to Vaktovia! Category:People